The disclosed invention is directed generally to notch and horn antennas, and more particularly to cofired ceramic notch and horn antenna structures.
Notch and horn antennas provide for wide bandwidths, and are commonly utilized in radar applications because of their wide bandwidths. However, notch and horn antennas are commonly machined and tend to be intricate, expensive, and bulky. Notch antennas have been implemented as planar conductors formed on a dielectric substrate, for example by photolithographic techniques, but such structures tend to be bulky. AS a result of the bulky size of known notch and horn antennas, they are not amenable for use in conformal phased arrays which have been implemented with planar antennas that typically have narrow bandwidths.